Ash and Zoe: The Kanto Chronicles
by tjizthebest
Summary: Ash and Zoe travel through kanto. He will catch canon and non canon pokemon.(disclaimer I do not own pokemon.) please review.(on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Ash and Zoe: The Kanto Chronicles

Ash's age 12/13

Ash's Pokemon:

**Zorua(female,shiny) Zoe **

**Pikachu(male) **

**Rattata(male)**

**Spearow(female)**

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in pallet town and we can see a twelve year old boy with black raven hair walking through the woods. This boy was Ash Ketchum and right now he was looking for a Pokemon that he met acouple of years ago. All of a sudden he was tackled by a black blur which turned out to be a zorua, but this zoura was different instead of being black and red this one had a black body but where it was meant to be red it was blue.

" Hiya Zoe hows you." Ash asked after he managed to stand up.

"I'm great ash what are we going to do today." Zoe replied as she changed her form into a girl around Ash's age and hight. She had black hair with lighting blue highlights and sapphire blue eyes. They then exited the woods and started to walk around pallet town the hole day and then ended up watching the sunset at the harbour.

"Zoe as you know I turn thirteen tomorrow and then start my Pokemon journey i was wondering if you would like to come with me and be my Pokemon." Ash asked. He was then tackled by Zoe again.

"Thank you, thank you yes I wanna go with you." Zoe replied while hugging the life outta Ash. Just then they heard a voice that they would rather forget.

"Well well if it isn't ashy-boy and who is this beautiful girl beside you?". Gary then turned to face Zoe.

"Why would u wanna hang around with this loser when you can hang around with The Great Gary Oak?" He said smugly.

"Because unlike you Ash is nice and caring and not a smug git like you." Zoe said while cuddling closer to Ash making Gary angry.

"Well we best be off I don't wanna miss my mums cooking and I'm sure she will have made you some aswel Zoe." Ash said totally ignoring Gary.

They got up and started walking back to Ash's house leaving a shocked and angry Gary. While they was walking back Zoe had her head on Ash's shoulder and her arm wrapped around his. After awhile they made it back and as they entered the house they could smell his mums cooking.

"Hi mum I'm back and Zoe is with me." Ash said as they walked into the living room.

"Hi sweetie hi Zoe dinner is almost ready so go upstairs and wash your hands." Delia said. After Ash went upstairs and washed his hands they were sat around the table talking.

"So have you got everything ready for tomorrow?" Delia asked.

"Yea mum I have everything laid out and my bag is packed with everything I need for my journey." Ash said.

"Have u decided who your gonna pick for your starter tomorrow?" Delia asked.

"Yea I'm gonna pick Zoe as my starter." Ash said.

Just after he said that he was tackled off his chair and hugged to death by Zoe, she then shocked him by kissing his cheek then running upstairs to his room leaving a confused and blushing Ash and a giggling Delia. After thirty minutes ash went upto his room and found Zoe asleep on his bed in her Pokemon form. He then went into the bathroom and changed into his pj's and got into bed trying not to wake Zoe.

The next day Ash woke up to his alarm going off. He got up slowly and quietly so he didn't wake up Zoe. He got changed out of his pj's and into his outfit which was dark blue jeans a black t-shirt and a blue and white shirt and blue and white trainers and his official Pokemon league expo hat. He then went down stairs carrying his bag and placing it on the sofa before going into the kitchen where he saw his mum making breakfast.

"Morning mum what's for breakfast." Ash asked.

"Morning hunni bacon,egg and toast and is Zoe awake." Delia asked.

"No but as soon as she smells ur breakfast she will be down." Ash replied. A few seconds after he said that Zoe was went sat at the table eating breakfast, more important things was it was his breakfast she was eating.

"**HEY THAT'S MY BREAKFAST.**" Ash shouted.

Zoe just looked at him and smiled as she place the last bit of bacon into her mouth. Ash just stood there with his mouth open tring to form a sentence. Zoe then got up and walked over to him.

"So you ready to go to Professor Oaks so you can make me your official starter and get Your trainers licence." Zoe said while tring not to laugh.

"Um yea let me just get my bag we then we will go. Ash said while walking towards the sofa. Acouple of minutes later they was walking towards Professor Oaks lab unknown to them they was holding hands the whole way there. Once they got to the lab they saw Gary and two other trainers waiting outside for Professor Oak to open the door.

"Well if it isn't ashy-boy I thought u would have over slept." Gary then noticed Zoe beside Ash.

"Whats a beautiful girl like you doing with a loser like ashy-boy here." Gary said smugly.

"Gary will you stop flirting with Zoe can't you see she doesn't want you and your starting to creep her out." Ash said with Zoe hiding behind him.

Just then the door opened and standing there was Professor Oak

"Good morning you five are you ready to get your starter Pokemon." The Professor said. "Yes." They replied.

"Um Professor if it's ok with you can I go last." Ash asked.

"Sure thing Ash." The Professor replied. Gary went first and choose Squirtle and then one of the other two trainers choose Bulbasaur while the other choose Charmander. About ten minutes after they left only Ash and Zoe were left in the lab.

"Professor can I have Zoe as my starter." Asked Ash.

"Sure I was having a feeling you would choose Zoe." The Professor replied. Ash then turned towards Zoe.

"So Zoe you ready." Ash asked her. She nodded and was surrounded by a pink light and changed back into a zorua ash then kneeled down infront of Zoe and pulled out a custom pokeball and held it infront of her (it was all black with a blue strip going around the middle) she tapped it and was sucked in and it dinged straight away. Ash then let her straight back out and she turned back into her human form.

"Also Ash one of your friends want to join you." The Professor said. Then handed him a pokeball with a lighting bolt on it. Ash then let the Pokemon out and out came a pokemon with a lighting bolt shaped tail.

"Pikachu." It said as it opened its eyes and as soon as it saw Ash and ran upto him and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Here's your pokedex and pokeballs." The Professor said.

"Professor why does this pokedex look different then the other three you handed out." Ash asked. "That is a Kalos pokedex that I got from my friend Professor Sycamore over in Kalos it has information on every pokemon there is, why don't you try it on Zoe." He said.

Ash then pointed the pokedex towards Zoe.

* * *

**Zorua**: The tricky fox pokemon zorua.

Hides it's true form by changing its shape into People

and pokemon and loves to surprise people.

Please note this pokemon is a shiny.

**Gender**:Female **Ability**:Illusion **Level**: 29

**Moveset**:Scratch,Pursuit,Fake Tears,Transform,Faint Attack,Dark pulse,Sucker Punch.

Please note Dark pulse and sucker punch are egg moves.

**Currently holding a Everstone**.

* * *

Ash stood there with his mouth open.

"Wow Zoe you sure are sure are powerful." Ash finally said coursing Zoe to blush.

"Thank you ash." She managed to say still blushing.

"Now let's scan you Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu then jumped onto the table and ash pointed the pokedex at him.

* * *

**Pikachu**: It raises its tail to check its surroundings.

The tail is sometimes struck by lighting in this pose.

**Gender**:Male **Ability**:Lightningrod **Level**:35

**Moveset**: Thunder wave,Quick attack,Agility,Thunderbolt,Electro ball,

Volt tackle,Grass knot.

Please note Grass knot is a egg move.

* * *

"Wow Pikachu your strong to." Ash said. Pikachu just rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess we better get going and say bye to mum." Ash said taking hold of Zoe's hand with Pikachu on her shoulder as the walked out the lab. Just as Gary was about to leave he saw Ash and Zoe, he came up to them and tried flirting with Zoe again which only ended up with him on the floor after being hit between the legs by Zoe.

"Gary how many times do I have told you not to flirt with Zoe." Ash said while tring not to laugh. They then left and walked towards his mums house still holding hands once they got back home, ash showed Pikachu to his mum and she instantly fell in love with him. She then handed ash a box.

"What's in the box mum." Ash asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out." His mum replied. Ash then opened the box.

"It's called a xtransceiver it comes all the way from unova." His mum said. Ash then strapped it to his wrist.

"Thanks mum." Ash said as he hugged her. "

Now I can contacted you or Professor Oak when I'm not at a pokemon centre."

They then left and started walking down route 1 holding hands again after a while they came across a clearing that was beside a stream. Ash placed his bag against a tree trunk and took out his, Zoe's and Pikachu's lunch. After acouple of minutes while eating lunch ash heard a ding come from his bag, he got up and found a pokeball beside his bag he then noticed it was enlarged indicating that it had bin used. He then throw it and out came a purple mouse pokemon he pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

* * *

**Rattata**: A forest pokemon.

It likes cheese,nuts,Fruit and berries.

It also comes out into open fields

to steal food from trainers.

**Gender**:Male **Ability**:Guts **Level**:10

**Moveset**:Tackle,Quick Attack,Focus Energy,Bite,Counter.

Please note counter is a egg move.

* * *

"Your really strong." Ash said.

He Then knelt down infront of rattata with a bowl full of food full of berries and placed it infront of the pokemon are you hungry. Rattata nodded and started eating the berries.

"So that's why you came over here." Zoe said as she knelt down beside him with Pikachu on her shoulder, he then jumped down and started talking to the Rattata. "

We best start heading towards Viridian City again." Ash said. As they headed off it started to rain and thunder could b heard they then came across a injured and knocked out Spearow which Ash caught. About an hour later the storm stopped as quickly as it came. They then looked up to the sky and then noticed a rainbow but what shocked them even more was the pokemon near the rainbow.

"It's Ho-oh." Ash said just as it went over them ash felt something land on his head.

It turned out to be a rainbow wing Ash then wrapped it up and placed it in his pocket. Just as he and Zoe entered the city they was stopped by a officer Jenny, Ash showed her his id and she aloud them on their way.

He then made it to the pokemon centre where he saw nurse joy already helping someone.

"Nurse joy could u check my pokemon aswel please." Ash asked her.

"Sure just place them in this tray." She said. Ash handed over Rattata andspearows pokeball. Then went to the video phone and rang his mum and Professor Oak. The Professor was very happy that Ash had caught two pokemon because it meant he won his bet with Gary.

"Professor You won't beleive what pokemon me and zoe saw on the way here." Ash said.

"What pokemon did you see?" Asked the professor.

"Ho-oh." Ash said taking out the rainbow wing.

"There doing fine " Professor oak replied.

The professor looked stunned. "That's a rainbow wing." He said.

"Yea I know." Ash said.

"You best keep that safe." Oak said.

"I will professor and I'll call you again when I reach Pewter city and how are the other three doing?" Ash asked.

Just then zoe came over to see what was taking Ash so long and she could see him talking to Professor Oak.

"Hi Professor." Zoe said.

"Hi Zoe and I look forward to your call Ash" Just then Professor Oaks door bell rang "Ow that must be my pizza." Professor oak said.

"I'll talk to you soon Ash." Professor oak said as he hung up.

Nurse joy then called Ash back.

"Your pokemon are all healed." She said.

"Thank you." Ash replied.

Just as he clipped his pokeballs back on to his belt an alarm went off and a explosion was heard and then the pokemon centre was full of smoke.

* * *

**Before you say anything I know a zorua can't learn transform but the reason why she can will b explained in a backstory I'm doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash' Pokemon:

Zorua

Pikachu

Rattata

Spearow

Butterfree

Joltik

Pidgeotto

**Chapter 2**

"What's going on here." Both Ash and Zoe said while coughing. Just then they heard laughing. Ash and Zoe then looked at each other confused.

"Who are you." Ash asked.

(insert Team Rocket motto here)

"We are Team Rocket." Both Jessie and James said.

"What do you want." The girl with orange hair said.

"We are here for rare and valuable pokemon so hand them over." James said.

"There is only is and injured pokemon here." Nurse joy said. Ash then turned to the girl with orange hair.

"Take nurse joy into the back and transfer the pokemon somewhere else while I deal with these three." The girl turned to him and nodded, after they left he turned back to team rocket and said If you want the pokemon then you will have to go through me." With anger in is voice.

"Very well then go Ekans and Koffing." They said. After they came out ash took his pokedex and scanned them.

* * *

**Ekans**: The older it gets, the longer it gets.

At night it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest.

It eats the eggs of birds such as pidgey and spearow, whole.

* * *

**Koffing**: The poison gas pokemon.

Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains,

which have a foul odor and can explode.

* * *

After a short battle team rocket was sent blasting off by Pikachu's thunderbolt and zoura's dark pulse.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF." They shouted as the disappeared into the night sky. Just then nurse joy and the orange haired girl appeared from the back.

"Is everything ok nurse joy." Ash asked.

"Yes thanks you." She replied. Ash then turned to the orange haired girl.

"Hello my name is Ash and this is Zoe and Pikachu." Ash said.

"Hello Ash,Zoe and Pikachu my name is Misty." The now Misty said. They then walked into the canteen and talked while getting something to eat . A few hours later they was standing infront of the desk while Ash was getting a room for him and Zoe.

"I guess we will see you in the morning then." Ash said to misty as they walked to their separate rooms.

The next morning Ash woke up to find he was they only one left in the room, he got dressed and headed downstairs to find Zoe and Pikachu in the canteen eating breakfast with Misty. "Morning you three." Ash said.

"Morning." Misty replied. Zoe got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning Ashy-boy." Zoe said while laughing at a blushing Ash.

"So what are you three doing today?" Misty said as she took a bite of toast.

"Well me and Zoe are going to head towards Pewter City so I can get my first badge.

"Would you like to join us?" Ash asked misty.

Um sure I don't mind as long as it's ok with you three. Misty said. After they finished their breakfast they said goodbye to nurse joy and headed towards viridian forest. As they entered "I heard this place is crawling with bug pokemon." Ash said.

"BBBBug pokemon you say." Shrieked Misty.

"Yea why your not afraid of bug pokemon are you." Asked Ash.

"Yes out of the three things I don't like bugs is one of them." Misty shouted.

"What are the other two things?" Asked Ash.

"Carrots and peppers." Misty said. Before Ash could reply he spotted a Caterpie behind Misty.

"Um misty there's a bug behind you." Ash said. As soon as she heard that she ran behind Ash.

"Keep it away from me." Misty said as Ash took out is pokedex.

Caterpie: The worm pokemon. To repel enemies, caterpie releases an unpleasant odor from it's red antenna. It malts several times while growing.

"Go Rattata." Ash said as the purple mouse pokemon appeared infront of him.

"Use tackle attack." Ash shouted.

Rattata then run and tackled caterpie knocking it out right away.

"Go pokeball." Ash shouted as he throw the ball, it then hot caterpie and sucked it in dinging straight away. He then let it out and scanned to to learn more about it.

* * *

**Caterpie**: the worm pokemon.

To repel enemies. Caterpie releases an unpleasant odor from it's

red antenna, it malts several times while growing

**Gender**:Female **Ability**:Shield dust **Level**:7

**Moveset**:Tackle,String shot,Bug bite.

* * *

He then returned Caterpie and called out Spearow and scanned it aswel.

* * *

**Spearow**: Unlike Pidgey Spearow has a terrible attitude.

It is very wild and will attack other pokemon and humans.

**Gender**:Female **Ability**:keen eye **Level**: 13.

Moveset:Growl,Leer,Fury attack,Pursuit,Aerial ace.

Please note Aerial ace is an egg move.

* * *

"Wow Caterpie and Spearow are strong." Ash said. They then carried on walking till they came to a clearing and set up camp. That night Caterpie and Pikachu where sat on a tree trunk looking into the night sky. Misty was still awake and she looked over to see Ash and Zoe cuddling in his sleeping bag. She then laid down and went to sleep. In the morning she woke up to the smell of cooking, she then sat up and looked around to find ash sitting over a cooking pot and Zoe still asleep. She then noticed Caterpie beside her sleeping bag and she screamed scaring Zoe and Caterpie.

"What's with all the screaming." Zoe said while rubbing her eyes still half asleep.

"That bug was laying beside me." Misty said pointing towards Caterpie.

"Aww Caterpie just wants to b your friend Misty." Ash said.

"Well I don't wanna be friends with that disgusting bug." Misty said. After she said that Caterpie hung her head and moved towards her pokeball.

"Caterpie I don't think your disgusting." Ash said while crawling beside his pokemon. Caterpie just ignored him and continued on and returned herself to her pokeball. Ash picked up her pokeball and held it infront of Misty,

"I think you should apologise to Caterpie." Ash said to Misty. They then heard a rustling sound coming from beside them, and then they saw a spider looking pokemon.

"That's a Joltik there from Unova." Zoe said. "What's a Unova pokemon doing here." Ash said. He then took out a pokeball.

"Go Spearow use leer then pursuit." Ash said. He then noticed Joltik use thunder wave.

"I guess I forgot to tell u there part electric type." Zoe said sheepishly.

"Now you tell me" ash said. Spearow was still able to land a direct hit with pursuit which knocked Joltik out.

"Go pokeball." Ash said as he throw a ball at Joltik which shook twice and then pinged. Ash then got two potions and a paralyze heal out of his bag and then let Joltik back out and sprayed both Joltik and Spearow, he then took out his pokedex and scanned his new pokemon.

* * *

**Joltik**: The attacking pokemon.

Joltik clings to larger pokemon, and absorb static electricity

storing the energy in a special pouch.

** Ability**:compound eyes **Gender**:male. **Level**:15.

**Moveset**:String shot, Leech life, Spider web, Thunder wave, Screech,

Fury cutter, Electro web, Poison sting.

Please note Poison string is a egg move.

* * *

"Wow that's a lot of moves and seeing as he is part electric type that would be handy against any flying type pokemon." Ash said.

"That's nice just keep it away from me." Misty said.

Just then they heard laughing. (Insert Team rocket motto again)

"What do you three want?" Ash asked.

"We want your Pikachu so hand him over." James said.

"No." Replied Ash.

"Fine go Ekans and Koffing." Jessie and James said.

"Let's get them Pikachu." Ash said.

"Koffing use sludge on that Pikachu." James said.

It hit Pikachu right in the face and blinded him. Ash picked him up and handed him to Zoe.

"Look after him for me." Ash said.

He then took a pokeball off his belt.

" Go Caterpie."

" Ash what are you doing recall her and use a different pokemon." Misty shouted at him.

"I know what I'm doing Misty." Ash replied to her.

"Koffing use tackle and Ekans use bite." Both Jessie and James said.

"Caterpie use String shot and then tackle Koffing into Ekans.

After about two minutes Jessie and James was running away carried a String shot covered Meowth.

Ash picked Caterpie and congratulated her, just then she started to shoot string shot about her and started to evolve.

Ash took out his pokedex and scanned the newly evolved pokemon.

* * *

**Metapod**:The cacoon pokemon. Metapod is the evolved form of Caterpie.

Using a hard shell to protect its body, it prepares for its next evolution.

This specimen reached this stage faster then any previously

discovered pokemon of this variety.

It has know learned the move harden.

* * *

"Wow well done metapod I can't believe you evolved so quickly." Ash said while Pikachu went up to her and patted her on the back. Ash then returned her to her pokeball and they carried on towards Pewter city. As they was walking a Weedle fell onto Misty's head. She then screamed and ran off as the weedle then fell on the floor. Ash then sent out Joltik to battle it. While Misty was running she ran into a strange person wearing armour.

"Are you by any chance a trainer from Pallet town." He asked

"No sorry." Misty replied.

"Alas my search continues." He said walking away.

Misty then thought to herself Ash, she then ran back towards where Ash was, just as she reached him he shouted is name he turned around just in time to see a sword inches from his face.

"Hey what's the big idea pointing a sword at me." Ash said.

"I am Samari." He didn't have time to finish what he was saying because Zoe came up to him and hit him right in the face knocking him to the floor.

"That's for trying to attack my friend." She said.

"I wasn't going to attack him I was going to challenge him to a battle." The know Samari said.

"That's a strange way to challenge someone." Ash said as he turned around to see the weedle he was battling disappear.

"I'm sorry but will you accept my challenge?" Samari asked.

"Yea sure." Ash said a little confused.

Two minutes later it was metapod vs metapod, just as ash was gonna tell his metapod to use tackle they heard a buzzing sound. They turned around to see a swarm of Beedrill coming towards them.

"Good days." Samari said as he returned his metapod and ran off. Ash was about to do the same but before he could a Beedrill came and picked his metapod up and carried her away, Ash ran after them trying to return metapod. Ash,Zoe and Misty then came across wooden shack which surprisingly belonged to Samari. Who offered them a place to stay after he got hit by Zoe again for running off.

"You are worse then a novice trainer." Samari said. Which earned him another punch from Zoe.

"But I will help you get your metapod back." He said. After checking the that the Coast was clear, he lead them to where the Beedrill are and they found a tree full of kakuna. Ash then spotted his metapod on a low brach of the tree. He then managed to get to the tree and was just about to grab metapod when he heard three voices he wish he hadn't.

(**Insert team rocket motto again**)

"Be quiet or you will wake the Beedrill and kakuna up." Ash whispered to them.

"Don't tell us to be quiet." They shouted.

Just then the kakuna started to wake up and evolve.

"Ow great." Ash said to himself as he jumped down and started to run with metapod in his arms, He then felt over a root and dropped metapod. He then turned around to see a Beedrill headed right for him, just then he noticed a green blur shoot passed him and tackle the Beedrill.

He noticed it was metapod and caught her as she fell. She then started to evolve he then took out his pokedex.

* * *

**Butterfree**: One week after Caterpie evolved into metapod,

it again evolves into butterfree.

It has know learnt Confusion,Sleep powder,Stun spore and Sleep powder.

* * *

"Congratulations Butterfree can you use sleep powder on then Beedrill please?" Ash asked.

Ten minutes later as they was nearing the end of the forest Ash spotted a Pidgeotto. He took out his pokedex and scanned it.

Pidgeotto: The evolved form of pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle pidgey, pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.

"Pikachu quickly use thunder wave then quick attack." Ash said. Pikachu then shot off and did what Ash said and the Pidgeotto was knocked out after a second quick attack from Pikachu. Ash then throw a pokeball at the knocked out pokemon, after it shook three times if pinged and then disappeared. They then continued on walking with Ash and Zoe holding hands as they reached the outskirts of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello" = human Speech

"Hello" = aura/telepathic speech

Chapter 3

As they reached the entrance to Pewter City, Ash and Zoe were still holding hands with Pikachu perched on her shoulder.

"So this is Pewter City then." Ash said

"I'm just glad to be outta that forest." Misty replied

"So where are we going first then?" Zoe asked

"Well I have to go to the Pokemon centre and register for the league." Ash said

Just after he said that Pikachu's ears started to twitch,

"What's up buddy?" Ash asked him.

Pikachu then jumped off Zoe's shoulder and ran into the wooded area beside them.

You two go to the Pokemon centre I'll meet you there once I find out what's up with Pikachu." Ash said as he ran after his buddy

Misty and Zoe then headed for the centre while ash ran to catch up with Pikachu. A few minutes later ash managed to find where Pikachu had gone and he arrived in a small clearing and found a injured pokemon that was protecting what looked like a pokemon egg, Ash recognised as a Riolu but this Riolu was pink and white instead of the normal blue and black. Ash slowly and carefully walked up to the injured pokemon, he slowly placed his bag down and started looking for some potion he could use to help heal her.

Once he did that he put his bag back onto his shoulders and carefully picked the riolu and the egg up and set off towards the Pokemon centre.

Five minutes later

Ash arrived at the Pokemon centre and meet up with Zoe and Misty again.

"Nurse joy I found this injured pokemon and egg in a clearing just outside of Pewter City i used a potion on Riolu but it still looks badly injured." Ash said ash he got to the front desk.

"Ow my Chansey can u get a me a stretcher please and a incubator for a pokemon egg." Nurse joy said.

Not long after she said that a egg shaped pokemon can out the double door ps with a stretcher and a incubator, Ash took out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

* * *

**Chansey**: The egg pokemon:

Chansey is the evolved form of happiny.

Chansey is a kind pokemon who shares its

egg with those who are sick or injured.

* * *

"Can you place the Pokemon on this stretcher please?" She asked Ash.

Ash then placed the injured Riolu on the stretcher and watched as it was pushed back through the double doors.

"If you pass me that egg I will be able to look at it to make sure it's healthy." Nurse joy said.

Just after he handed nurse joy the egg Zoe came up to him and wrapped her arms around him with made Pikachu fall off his shoulder and then she kissed Ash on the lips which left misty looking like a Gyarados and Ash looked like a tomato berry. Misty finally got over her shock.

"So what are you gonna do now then Ash?" Misty asked

"Well I'm gonna ring my mum and then Professor Oak and send two of my pokemon over to him and ask him to send me Pidgeotto back." Ash replied.

He and Zoe then walked over to the video phone where he sat on the seat with Zoe on his lap, he then dialled his mums number.

"Hello Ketchum residence Delia speaking." His mum said.

"Hi mum, hi Delia." Ash and Zoe said.

"Hello you two how are you?" Delia asked

"We're great mum." Ash replied

"Where are you calling from?" Delia asked

"We are calling from Pewter City and I'm gonna be challenging the gym in acouple of days." Both Ash and Zoe said.

"Well good luck sweetie and remember to change your you know what's." Delia said

"MOM." Ash shouted as he blushed from embarrassment.

Zoe and Misty started to laugh at what Delia said.

"Anyway mum I gotta go I need to call Professor Oak." Ash said

"Okay sweetie bye." Delia said ash she ended the call.

Ash then dialled the number for Professor Oak while Zoe went to chat with Misty.

"Hi Professor." Ash said as the Professor answered the phone.

"Ash my boy how are you?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm good anyway I wanted to swap two of my pokemon with the one I just caught." Ash said.

"Of course which pokemon will you be sending back?" Professor Oak asked

"I'll be sending back Butterfree and Joltik." Ash said.

"You found a Unova Pokemon in Viridian Forest." Professor Oak asked a little shocked.

"Yea I was quite shocked aswel, Zoe was the one who told me what it was. Anyway I'm ready this end are you ready your end Professor?" Ash asked.

"Yea I'm ready." Oak replied.

Ash then send Butterfree and Joltik over and got Pidgeotto in return.

"I'll call you again when I get to the next pokemon centre." Ash said as he finished talking to Oak.

He then got up and walked over to where Nurse joy was.

"Nurse joy how is Riolu and the egg doing?" Ash asked her.

"Riolu is doing fine and the egg is very healthy i believe it will hatch any day, you can go see Riolu if you like." Nurse joy said.

Ash then went into the room Riolu was resting in, just as Ash walked into the room Riolu started to wake up. The pokemon started to look around and then it's eyes finally saw Ash.

"Hi are you feeling better?" Ash asked

Riolu nodded its head while saying it's name.

"Do you have a trainer?" Ash asked.

Riolu then shook her head.

"If you want when your feeling better would you like to come with me?" Ash asked.

Riolu then shot outta bed and jumped into ash's arms and cuddled him.

"I take that as a yes then, would u like me to catch you know or later. " Ash said while laughing a little.

Riolu then picked up a empty pokeball off Ash's belt and handed it to him.

"So you want me to catch you know is that what your saying?" Ash asked.

Which the riolu responded with a nod. Ash then tapped the pokeball gently onto Riolu's head and it pinged right away.

Ash then took out his pokedex and let Riolu back out. He pointed it at Riolu

* * *

**Riolu**: The Emanation Pokemon.

When sad or scared Riolu's aura becomes

Stronger as a way of signalling its allies.

**Gender**:Female **Ability**: Inner focus **level**:15

**Moveset**: Foresight, Quick attack, Endure, Aura sphere.

Please note Aura sphere is a egg move and this is a shiny pokemon.

* * *

"Wow Riolu your really strong and to already know Aura sphere you pretty special." Ash said.

Riolu blushed at what ash said then jumped back into his arms as they left the room. As they was walking back to the front of the centre Ash spotted Zoe and Misty in the canteen.

"Hi guys look who is up and about." Ash said as he reach them.

When are you gonna challenge the gym then?" Misty asked.

"Probably in acouple of days, there is a few moves I wanna teach my pokemon that are super effective against Rock types." Ash said.

"And I can help you control your aura." Ash suddenly heard in his head. Ash then looked around and finally saw Riolu with her paw on his chest.

"Was that you who spoke to me." Ash said looking at Riolu.

"Yes it was me." Riolu said through aura.

Just then Nurse Joy came over.

"Ash the egg you brought in with Riolu is gonna hatch any minute." Nurse joy said.

"Okay Zoe do you wanna come with me?" Ash asked.

"Sure why not I always wanted to see a pokemon hatch." Zoe replied as she took hold of Ash's hand.

Once they got to the room Nurse joy said " You must be the first person the pokemon sees."

"Okay Zoe you coming in or are you and Riolu going to stay out here." Ash said.

"I'm coming in with you." Zoe replied.

As they walked in Nurse joy closed the door behind them, they sat down ident of the egg and watched as it started to hatch. Two minutes after they sat down they pokemon finished hatching.

When the pokemon opened its eyes it saw Ash and Zoe then started to slowly walk towards them and jumped into Ash's arms.

"Are you my daddy?" Ash heard the little pokemon say telepathically.

"Yes I am little one and the person beside me is your mummy." Ash said pointing to Zoe.

The little pokemon looked at Zoe "mummy" she said telepathically again. Zoe nodded and caught the little Pokemon as she jumped from ash to her. Ash then took out his pokedex.

* * *

**Ralts**:The feeling pokemon.

It is highly attuned to the emotions of people

and pokemon, it hides if it senses hostility.

**Gender**:Female **Ability**:Trace

**Hidden Ability**:Telepathy.

Please note this pokemon is a shiny.

* * *

They then left the room with Zoe carrying the baby pokemon and walked to where Misty was waiting.

"Could we have a room please nurse joy and could you register me for the league." Ash asked while misty was making a fuss over the baby pokemon.

"Of course here is your room key and may I please have your pokedex." Nurse joy said.

Ash handed her his pokedex and she put it into the machine acouple of minutes later she handed Ash back his pokedex.

"There you go all done." Nurse joy said.

"Thank you nurse joy." Ash said as he took his pokedex back.

They then went to the canteen to get some diner, after that Ash and Zoe said goodnight to misty and went to bed.

The Next Day

Ash woke up to find Zoe cuddling him, he then kissed her forehead, she then slowly started to open her eyes.

"Morning beautiful." He said to her as he kissed her again.

"Morning." Zoe said back as she kissed him back.

Ash then noticed Ralts laying on his chest.

"Morning little one." Ash said.

"Morning daddy." Ralts said.

"Wanna go get some breakfast and then help me train my pokemon?" Ash asked Zoe.

"Sure maybe I could learn some new moves aswel." Zoe said.

They then slowly got outta bed and dressed, then walked down and didn't see misty in the canteen so they sat down and started eating breakfast.

After they finished breakfast they then walked to the back of the pokemon centre and found a clearing. Zoe sat on a bench with Ralts on her lap as Ash as called out his pokemon, Ash then took out some training weights from his bag two was designed for flighting types and another that was designed to be attached to a pokemon's tail. He then called Spearow and Pidgeotto over and attached the weights to there wings.

"This is to help strengthen your wings so you can use moves like steel wing and Pikachu yours will help strengthen your tail so you can use iron tail."ash said

"Rattata I want u to run from one end of the clearing to the other over and over again using Quick attack so we can make it faster, then after that we will work on learning dig with Pikachu." Ash said.

Rattata nodded and went off to do what Ash asked him to do.

"Riolu I gonna train with you and to try and learn Force Palm then after you got that mastered we can work on learning thunder and ice punch." Ash said.

Riolu was happy to have someone to train with. Ash didn't noticed that Misty had join them and she couldn't take her eyes off ash as he work with Riolu with no t-shirt on. After a couple of hours ash asked them all to stop what they was doing he took the weights off Spearow, Pidgeotto and Pikachu he then took out some bowls and filled them with pokemon food and then handed zoe some sandwiches that she loved After lunch was done.

"Pikachu I want you and Rattata to start learning dig and then after that could you teach Rattata grass knot." Ash asked.

Both Pikachu and Rattata and nodded and went off to a empty spot in the clearing.

Ash then turned around and saw Misty staring at him.

"Ow hi Misty I didn't notice you was there." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's ok Ash so you ready to challenge the gym leader here." Misty said.

"I'm gonna challenge him tomorrow once my pokemon are all healed and healthy." Ash replied.

Acouple of hours later all his pokemon was all tired. He noticed Spearow and Pidgeotto had both learned steel wing and surprising wing attack, Pikachu learnt iron tail and dig, Rattata had increased the speed of his Quick attack and learnt dig and grass knot, Riolu learnt force Palm and thunder punch but was having trouble with ice punch. Ash had also wrote down a list of moves he would teach Zoe in private.

He then congratulated all his Pokemon and recalled them apart from Pikachu Ash, Zoe and Misty walked back to the pokemon centre.

He didn't noticed a pair of sapphire blue eyes watching him as he walked away holding Zoe's hand.

Ash then heard giggling from behind him, he turned around and saw nothing.

"You ok Ash." Zoe asked him.

"Yea just thought I heard something." Ash said as he turned back around and continued to walk to the pokemon centre.

"That was close he almost saw me." The unknown pokemon said to itself as she carried on watching ash. She then flew back into the forest.

"We will meet one day Ash Ketchum." She said.

Ash was sat at a table in the canteen.

"Ash you sure your ok?" A worried Zoe asked him.

"Yea Zoe ash said taking her hand, I just wish I new who made that giggling sound I heard, and I'm sorry for worrying you." Ash said to Zoe

After they had dinner Ash and Zoe said goodnight to misty as ash left his pokemon with nurse joy and then went up to his room with Zoe still carrying Ralts.

As they got into bed and cuddled up they didn't notice a pink feline like pokemon with big blue sapphire eyes spying on the through the window of their room it then flew off into the night.

Zoe then snuggled closer to Ash and kissed him goodnight to which we returned with Ralts laying on his chest.

* * *

Ash's Pokemon:

**Zorua** (zoe)

**Pikachu**

**Rattata**

**Spearow**

Butterfree

Joltik

**Pidgeotto**

**Riolu**

**Ralts** (yet to catch)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ash woke up to the sound of light snoring coming from beside him, he turned his head around and saw Zoe resting her head near his shoulder, he then smiled to himself and then looks down to see Ralts laying on his chest still asleep, so he decided just to lay there for awhile.

Half an hour pasted and he felt Zoe start to stir beside him, he turned his head back around to face her, he then found himself looking into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Do I have something on my face?" Zoe asked breaking the silence.

"No, it's just your eyes are so beautiful and blue I just can't help but get lost in them." Ash said

Zoe blushed at what Ash said. "Thank you." She finally managed to say.

"Shall we get dressed and then get some breakfast or do you wanna stay like this a little longer?" Ash asked.

"Can we stay here for another 5-10 minutes please." Zoe said.

"Sure." Ash replied as he pulled Zoe closer to him.

* * *

Ten minutes later Ash and Zoe was walking towards the canteen with Zoe carrying Ralts. They then spotted Misty and decided to get some breakfast and join her at the table.

"So are you ready to face Brock?" Misty asked.

"Yep and I already know who I'm gonna use against him." Ash replied.

"Really who?" Misty asked.

"You will have to wait and see anyway can you go ahead and wait for me outside the gym while I go get my pokemon and then I need to go get something." Ash said.

"Sure." Both Misty and Zoe said as they left the pokemon centre with Zoe carrying Ralts.

Ash then went and collected his pokemon from Nurse joy then headed towards a shop he spotted yesterday.

"Hello sir how may I help you today." The clerk said as Ash entered the shop.

"I was wondering if you could make this into a necklace?" Ash asked as he took the rainbow wing out of his pocket.

"Of course we can it will be ready later today." The clerk said taking the rainbow wing from Ash.

"Great I'll pick it up later then." Ash said handing it over then leaving the shop.

* * *

Ash was walking towards the gym when he noticed something going on outside he went to investigate. Once he got there he noticed Misty holding Ralts and Zoe yelling at some poor guy laying on the floor.

"What happened here?" Ash asked after getting Zoe away from the guy.

P"This guy tried flirting with me and wouldn't take no for an answer so I hit him." Zoe said after carming down when ash put his hands on her shoulders.

Ash just sighed and then help the guy back to his feet.

"Sorry about that Zoe doesn't like anyone she doesn't know in her personal space." Ash said.

"That's okay anyway my name is Brock." The person now known as Brock said.

"You're the Pewter City gym leader." Ash said.

"That's right and I'm guessing you here to battle me for my gyms badge?" Brock asked.

"That's right me and my pokemon have bin training for this battle." Ash replied.

follow me them." Brock said as he lead them inside the gym, once inside he turned back around and said "I must ask your friends to go upstairs to watch the battle." He said.

Misty and Zoe then headed upstairs but before they did that Zoe gave Ash a good luck kiss making Brock look like a gyarados and making Ash blush as red as a cherish ball. Zoe then walked upstairs and joined Misty.

Ash and Brock walked on towards the battle and took a position at either end of the battlefield.

* * *

"This battle between the gym leader Brock and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, this will be a 2v2. Only the challenger can make substitutions. Please send out your first pokemon." The referee said

"Go Geodude." Brock said.

"Your up buddy." Ash said looking at Pikachu.

"Geodude vs Pikachu begin." The ref said.

"Geodude use tackle." Brock said.

"Pikachu dodge with agility, then use iron tail." Ash said.

Brock looked shocked that Pikachu Knew iron tail.

"Counter the iron tail with mega punch." Brock said.

A small explosion happened when the two attacks hit.

"Geodude" "Pikachu" both Brock and Ash shouted.

As the smoke cleared both pokemon could be seen panting heavily.

"Geodude use defence curl then rollout." Brock said.

"Time to use our secret weapon right buddy." Ash said to which he received a 'Pika' in response.

Brock was surprised because he thought that iron tail was their secret weapon.

"Pikachu dodge that rollout then Use grass knot and follow it up with iron tail." Ash said.

Brock looks shocked.

As iron tail hit a large dust cloud appeared and Geodude was sent flying back towards Brock and hit the floor knocked out with Pikachu panting really hard.

" Geodude is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner." The ref said.

Brock them recalled Geodude.

"You may have beaten Geodude but will u be able to beat my next pokemon. Go Onix." Brock said.

A large rock snake appeared infront of Ash.

"Onix vs Pikachu begin." The ref said

"Pikachu use quick attack and then iron tail." Ash said.

"Onix use harden then grab Pikachu with bind." Brock said.

Onix then grabbed Pikachu before he could attack and caused the him to be knocked out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle the winner is Onix please select your next pokemon." The ref said as ash picked up Pikachu and carried him back to the trainers box.

"Go Riolu." Ash said as the ball opened revealing a pink and white fighting type. Brock was left open mouthed.

"Onix use tackle and then bind." Brock finally said.

"Riolu use quick attack and then jump and use aura sphere." Ash said.

It caused another smoke cloud to appear as the attack hit, once the smoke cleared Onix was still standing but panting slightly.

"Quickly use quick attack to get close then use power-up punch." Ash said.

"Dodge that attack and use rock throw." Brock said.

"Use aura sphere to blast the rocks and then use force Palm." Ash said.

A loud roar was heard and then the should of something hitting the floor once the smoke cleared Onix could be seen knocked out on the gym floor.

"Onix is unable to battle the winner is Riolu. All the gym leaders pokemon are unable to battle which means the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town." The ref said.

"Well done Riolu you was amazing." Ash said.

Then both Ash and Brock recalled there pokemon and Ash was tackled by Zoe.

* * *

"Congratulations Ash." Zoe said ash he hugged the life outta Ash and kissed him on the lips.

"Well done Ash and here is proof that you won at my gym." Brock said handing ash the Boulder badge.

"Thank you Brock." Ash said taking the badge from back and putting it into his badge case.

He then turned to Misty and Zoe let's go to the Pokemon centre and get my pokemon healed.

"Mind if I come with you." Brock asked.

"Sure why not." Ash said.

Ash and Brock talked all the way to the Pokemon centre.

"I just remembered I have to go somewhere." Ash said as he handed Pikachu and Riolu's pokeball to Zoe.

He then took off towards the jewellers he went to before the gym battle.

Once he got there he walked in.

"Aw hello sir are you here to pick up your specially made rainbow wing necklace." The clerk asked.

"Yes sir is it ready." Ash asked.

"Yes he just finished it before you arrived in fact, I'll just go get it for you." The clerk said disappearing into the back.

He then came back in carrying a beautiful rectangular box.

"Here you go sir." The clerk said.

"Thank you how much has it come to." Ask asked.

"It comes to 500 poke dollars." The clerk said.

"Okay." Ash said as he handed the money over then left the store and walked towards the pokemon centre.

Once he entered he noticed Zoe,Misty and Brock was waiting for him near the canteen.

"There you are ash, where did you go?" Zoe asked.

"I went to pick this up." Ash said showing Zoe the box.

"Ow Ash you shouldn't of." Zoe said with a hand over her mouth.

"Go on open it." Ash said.

Zoe open the box and saw a beautiful necklace with a rainbow wing attached to it.

"Ow Ash it's so beautiful." Zoe said as she cuddled him.

"Just like you." Ash said while blushing

"Thank you." Zoe said also blushing at what Ash just said.

"Want some help to put it on?" Ash asked Zoe.

"Yes please." She said as she turned her back towards Ash.

Meanwhile Brock was crying asking how ash does it, while misty had a look of jealousy on her face.

Ash then clipped the necklace together around Zoe's neck she then thanked him again and kissed him.

"Would Ask Ketchum and Brock please come to the front desk and collect your pokemon." Nurse joy said over the intercom.

"So where are you heading now." Brock asked Ash as they went to collect their pokemon.

"Well we are heading for Mt moon and off to Cerulean City so I can get my next badge." Ash said collecting his pokemon.

"What about you." Ash asked Brock.

"Well I really wanna be a Pokemon breeder." Brock said.

They then left the pokemon centre with Misty and Zoe.

"Wish I could come with you." Brock said.

They was then approached by a man that looked like a older version of Brock.

Ash then noticed Brock stiffen a little.

"Um Brock do you know him? Ash asked him.

"Yes he's my father." Brock said.

Ash, Zoe and Misty just stood there shocked.

"Go live your dream it's about time I came back and looked after my family." Brocks dad said.

"Um Brock we will go and give up guys some time together. If you do decided to join use will will be waiting at the Route to Mt Moon." Ash said.

Ash,Zoe and Misty then walked off leaving Brock alone with his dad.

Five minutes later at the Route to Mt Moon we can see Ash and Zoe playing with Ralts as they wait with Misty.

"HEY GUYS YOU READY TO GO" Brock shouted as he ran towards them.

"Yea so is everything ok with your dad?" Ash asked.

"Yea he's gonna take over my place as gym leader." Brock said.

They then set of for Mt moon with Zoe holding Ash's hand and resting her head on his shoulder and carrying Ralts in the other arm.

Brock looked at them and wondered how Ash can be so smooth with the ladies.

* * *

Unknown to our four traveller they was being spied on by a very curious pokemon that has taken an intrest in one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We see our friends walking down the road towards Mt Moon with Ash and Zoe infront holding hands and Brock and Misty behind them.

"Guys it's getting late why don't we stop for the night and set up camp and have something to eat." Brock said.

"Okay let's find a nice clearing to set up camp." Ash said.

So they carried on a little way till they found a nice big clearing and started to set up their tents and a table for the food, Ash then took out a inflatable mattress and set it up in his tent while misty set up hers and Brock was busy making dinner.

"Dinner is ready guys." Brock said as he took the pot of stew off the fire and placed it on the table.

They then left out all there pokemon, Ash then took out his pokedex and scanned both Brock and Misty's pokemon.

* * *

**Geodude**: The Rock Pokemon.

Found in fields and mountains mistaking

them for boulders people often step

or trip on them.

* * *

**Onix**: The Rock Snake Pokemon.

Burrows at high speed in search for food.

The tunnels it leaves are used as homes

by Diglett.

* * *

Ash then turned to Misty's pokemon.

* * *

**Staryu**: The Star Pokemon.

Even if it's body is torn it can regenerate as

long as the glowing centre core remains Intact

* * *

**Starmie**:The Mysterious Pokemon.

It's central core glows with the seven colours

of the rainbow. Some people value

Its core as a gem.

* * *

"Ash if I may ask how does your Pikachu know grass knot?" Brock asked

"I would like to know as well." Misty added.

"Well you see grass knot is Pikachu's egg move." Ash said before eating some more of his stew.

"What is an egg move?" Misty asked.

"An egg move it's a move that a pokemon as gotten from one of its parents. In Pikachu's case one of his parents knows grass knot so it got passed down." Ash said.

They then cleared and washed everything up and got ready for bed. Ash and Zoe went into his sleeping bag, while misty and Brock went into theirs.

The next morning Brock woke up got dressed and then started to get breakfast ready for the Pokemon and everyone else, just them he heard the zip on Ash's tent open and Zoe stepped out wearing one of Ash's t-shirts and a pair of his shorts. Brock was left open mouthed with loads of thoughts going through his head, he was brought back to earth when Zoe called his name.

"Hello earth to Brock you ok?" Zoe asked him.

"Ow yea why did you ask." Brock replied.

"It's just you spaced out on me for a second." Zoe said.

Before he could answer Misty stepped out of her tent and saw Zoe wearing some of Ash's clothes.

"Why are you wearing Ash's t-shirt?" Misty asked.

"I always wear Ash's t-shirt after we spend a night together." Zoe said smiling to herself at the look on Brock and Mistys face.

Just then ash appeared from his tent wearing only a pair of shorts, Misty couldn't help but look at ash's slightly toned body.

"Zoe are you wearing my t-shirt because I can't seem to find it." Ash said still half asleep.

Just then his xtransceiver started to ring, he picked it up and noticed his mum was ringing him.

"Hi mum." Ash said.

"Hi sweetie. Why ain't you wearing a top?" Delia asked

"I think think Zoe is wearing it like always " Ash replied.

Delia just laughed. " she is always wearing your clothes after you two spend a night together isn't she." Delia said still giggling.

"Yea your right. Anyway I was gonna ring you and ask if you has Lt Surge's number as I want to ring him after I get my second badge and ask him if I can face his Raichu when I get to his gym." Ash said.

"His number is already in your xtransceiver." Delia said

Just then Ralts came over and sat on Ash's lap to see what her daddy was doing. Delia then noticed her.

"What sorta pokemon is that Ash?" Delia asked.

"She is a Ralts, I found her as an egg with a rare coloured Riolu. When she hatched the first people she saw was me and Zoe, so she think that we are her parents I'm also thinking of calling her Grace." Ash said.

"Aww my little pumpkin is a daddy." Delis said smiling she then looked at Grace.

"Hello sweetie I'm Your daddy's mum so you can call me grandma." Delia said.

"Grandma." Ralts said telepathically, to which delia nodded.

"Also have you heard anything from my cousin?" Ash asked.

"No sorry sweetie." Delia said still cooing over how adorable Ralts is.

"Ow okay I'll probably ring her after this call because I need her help with Zoe and Grace." Ash said.

"I'm sure she will be able to help you anyway I gotta go hunni." Delia said.

"Okay mum bye." Ash said as his mum ended the call.

Just as zoe came out of their tent after getting changed she was now wearing a pair of blue denim shorts a white t-shirt and a sleeveless black button up vest and a pair of white high tops. Brock went into creepy mode which resulted in him getting hit by misty with a mallet that appeared out of nowhere, which made Zoe and Ash sweet-drop.

"Zoe what do you think to the name Grace for Ralts?" Ash asked her.

"I love it." Zoe replied kissing Ash on the cheek and then picking up Grace from Ash's lap.

"What do you think to the name Grace." She asked Ralts.

"I really like it." She said telepathically.

Ash then found his cousins number and rang it.

"Hello you have react the Saffron City Gym." A girls voice said.

"Hi Sabrina its Ash." He said as her face appeared on the screen.

"Ow hi Ash how's my favourite cousin doing?" She asked.

"Im okay but I need you help though." Ash said.

"What do you need my help with?" Sabrina asked.

"Well you remember Zoe well I found out that she can use psychic moves that she's not meant to and do you have any box that could help me look after a baby psychic pokemon? Ash asked pointing to Grace.

"Hm I have a box that might help you with both because you will have to start with the basic moves. Where are you know btw?" Sabrina asked.

"We are just about to pack everything up and head for Mt Moon." Ash said.

"Okay well I'll send the book to the Cerulean City Pokemon Centre anyway I gotta go there is a challenger heresy bye cuz." Sabrina said.

"Ok bye." Ash said hanging up.

Ash then turned around to see Brock and Misty looking at him.

"What." He said.

"Sabrina the Saffron City Gym leader is your cousin." Brock said

"Yea and." Ash replied.

"Your related to the sexiest and scariest gym leader in all of kanto." Brock said getting right into Ash's face which started to creep him out.

Brock was then suddenly lifted into the air and thrown into his tent by Zoe. They then packed everything up and return all the pokemon back to the balls apart from Pikachu and Grace and set off for Mt Moon.

As they got closer they suddenly heard a scream and ran in the direction it came from. Once they was there they found a man being attacked by Zubat.

* * *

**Zubat**: The Bat Pokemon.

Zubat like to live in caves and hate to

fly outside in daylight.

* * *

"Not these ones though, Pikachu use thundershock on them." Ash said.

The attack hit all of them and they flew back into the cave but before they did Brock throw a pokeball and caught one.

"Are you ok mister?" Ash asked.

"Don't call me mister my name is Seymour, Seymour the scientist." The person now known as Seymour said.

"Why was thought Zubat attacking you?" Zoe asked.

"They was all confused because someone has put lights up inside the cave." Seymour said.

They then started to walk through the cave and then noticed something sticking out the ground and coming towards them it then jumped out the ground and landed infront of Ash, he then took his pokedex out and scanned it.

* * *

**Gible**: The Land Shark Pokemon.

It nests in small horizontal holes in cave walls.

It pounces to catch prey that stray to close.

* * *

"I'm gonna catch it." Ash said.

"Pikachu use quick attack and then use iron tail." Ash said.

Gible dodged the quick attack and then countered iron tail with metal claw and then used dig.

"Be careful Pikachu it could come up anywhere." Ash said

Just then the ground under Pikachu started to give way.

"Quick Pikachu jump and use grass knot and then iron tail." Ash said.

Gible tripped over thanks to grass knot and then took the full force of the iron tail which cause a dust cloud to appear. Once it cleared Gible could be seen panting heavily.

"Go pokeball." Ash said as he throw it.

It hit Gible and sucked it in and after three shakes it finally pinged and then disappeared to professor oaks.

Just then a Clefairy jumped out infront of them holding what looked like a piece of moon stone. Ash then took out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

* * *

**Clefairy**: The Fairy Pokemon.

It's is said that happiness will come to those

who see a gathering of clefairy dancing under a full moon.

* * *

It then started to hop away.

"Come let's follow it." Ash said.

So they began to follow the clefairy until they heard it shout it's name, and then the sound of someone talking.

"Now don't be scared of Meowth." They heard.

"Meowth leave that clefairy alone." Ash said as the little Pokemon then hid behind them.

"If Meowth is here causing trouble then where are the other two." Misty said.

* * *

"Did someone say trouble!"

"Then make it double!"

"To protect the would from devastation!"

"To unite all people within out nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Jessie!

James!

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth" "That's right!"

* * *

"**Team Rocket what are you three doing here!**" Ash shouted at them.

"We're here for the moonstone and the clefairy." James said.

"Zoe you and misty make a run for it when you can with Seymour and clefairy,while me and Brock deal with these three." Ash said

"Go Ekans." "Go Koffing." Both Jessie and James said.

"Go Pikachu." "Go Zubat." Both Ash and Brock said.

"When did you get a Zubat?" Ash asked Brock a little shocked.

"Just before we entered the cave." Brock replied.

* * *

While Ash and Brock kept Team Rocket busy Zoe and Misty lead Seymour and Clefairy away unknown to them they was being followed by Meowth.

Back with the battle between Ash,Brock and Team Rocket.

"Pikachu use Quick attack." Ash said.

"Zubat use Wing attack." Brock said.

"Ekans use Poison sting." Jessie said.

"Koffing use Sludge." James said.

"Pikachu Quickly dodge that attack." Ash said.

"Zubat use supersonic." Brock said.

Ekans and Koffing was hit with the attack and became confused and started attacking each other.

"Pikachu will you please use thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off." Both Jessie and James said as they flew into the sky.

"Hey where did Meowth go?" Brock asked looking around.

"We better find Misty and Zoe they could be in trouble." Ash said a little worried.

* * *

Meanwhile wile with Misty and Zoe.

"I think we are safe know." Misty said.

Just after Misty said that Meowth jumped out infront of them.

"Way to jynx use Misty." Zoe said.

"Come on hand over that Clefairy and moonstone." Meowth said.

"I don't think so Meowth, Starmie come out and use Water gun and Tackle." Misty said.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again." Meowth said as he flew through the sky.

Just then Ash and Brock caught up with them.

"Are you guys ok?" Brock asked.

Before Zoe could reply Ash wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her.

"Zoe are you ok I was so worried." Ash said while cuddling her.

"I'm fine Ash." She said cuddling back.

* * *

They then found a clearing and had something to eat and to feed the pokemon.

"What's that your feeding your Zubat?" Ash asked.

"This is my own home made pokemon food I'm still making changes to it." Brock said.

"Can I try some?" Zoe asked.

They then noticed Clefairy start walking up the mountain.

"Hey where is Clefairy going?" Misty asked.

"I don't know let follow her." Ash said.

They then followed Clefairy up the mountain and then they found another entrance to the mountain. They followed Clefairy and found a chamber with a massive hole in the ceiling. They then notice a massive stone in the middle of the room.

"That's the moonstone." Seymour said.

Just then Ash noticed something out the corner of his eye.

"Hey look a Sail fossil." Ash said as he picked it up and showed the others.

Just then they noticed more Clefairy coming into the room and putting little pieces of moonstone near the larger moonstone and then started to dance around it.

"What are they doing?" Misty asked.

"I think they are praying to the moonstone." Ash said.

"I think your right." Seymour said.

Just then they heard laughter coming from above them as Jessie, James and Meowth appeared on top of the moonstone.

"Thanks for finding the moonstone for us." Jessie said.

"Team Rocket what do you three want." They all shouted.

"Go Pikachu." "Go Onix." Both Ash and Brock said.

"Ekans go underground." "Koffing use smokescreen." Both Jessie and James said as they released their pokemon.

The area was then completely covered in smoke.

"Go Pidgeotto use Gust blow away the smoke." Ash said.

Once the smoke was gone they noticed Team Rocket was gone and so was the moonstone.

"The battle was a trick so they could steal the moonstone." Ash said.

"Onix follow them underground." Brock said.

* * *

Meanwhile Team Rocket was sliding down the side of the mountain with the moonstone on a make shift slay. Just then Onix busted through the ground infront of them causing them to crash into the rock snake pokemon, just then Ash, Zoe, Misty and Brock managed to catch up to them, Brock congratulated Onix and return him. Just as Team Rocket was gonna attack them Seymour and the Clefairy appeared from the hole Onix made. Then they started to use an attack.

"What are they doing?" James asked

"Moving their hands this way and that way." Meowth said going from side to side.

"Their using metronome." Seymour said.

Just then the Clefairy stop moving and a large explosion happened causing Team Rocket to blast off and the moonstone to break into tiny pieces.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again." They said as they disappeared into the night sky.

Just then some of the pieces of moonstone landed on the Clefairy causing them to evolved.

"Look the Clefairy are evolving." Brock said.

Ash then took out his pokedex.

* * *

**Clefable**: the fairy pokemon.

It's hearing is so acute it can hear a pin drop

over half a mile away. It lives in quiet mountains.

It is one of the rarest pokemon in the world.

* * *

A little while later they was back in the chamber with all the moonstone pieces in the middle and the Clefairy and Clefable dancing around them.

"Im gonna stay here with the Clefairy." Seymour said.

Just as they was gonna leave a Clefairy came up to Ash and handed him three pieces of moonstone.

"For me?" Ash asked.

The Clefairy just nodded and then went back to the others. Ash and then gang then said goodbye to Seymour and the Clefairy and left the cave.

* * *

They then set off for Cerulean City again. When they found a sign with something written on it in small writing.

"Hey what's this say?" Brock asked.

Ash looked at it.

"GARY WAS HERE, ASH IS A LOSER."

Ash just shook his head and carried on walking with Zoe holding onto his arm and Ralts asleep in her new pokeball.

"Hey Ash who is Gary?" Misty asked.

"Just someone I know from Pallet town we use to be friends but we are now rivals for some reason and he also tries to flirt with Zoe everytime he sees her." Ash said.

"It's getting late maybe we should set up camp for the night." Brock said.

They then found and clearing set up their tents and got changed and went.

Ash then let Ralts out when he and Zoe got into his tent the then went to bed and snuggling under the sleeping bag with Ralts between them and then kissed each other, Zoe then fell asleep in Ash's arms and rested her head on his shoulder while he rested his on top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zoe woke up to the smell of something cooking, then felt someone's head on hers, she looked and noticed it was Ash, she then got up slowly and quietly and got dressed in black tights a blue skirt and a white top then left the tent carrying Ralts who had just woken up. She then noticed Brock and Misty already up and eating breakfast.

"Morning Zoe is Ash still asleep?" Misty asked.

Unknown to them ash was awake and was looking for his mums number in his phone, he then found it and rang it.

"Hiya mum." Ash said as delia appeared on screen

"Hi hunni what's up?" Delia asked.

"I need your help I wanna take Zoe on a date when we get to Cerulean city but I don't know where to take her." Ash said.

"Hmm. Why not take her to Cerulean Cape for a picnic." Delia said.

"That's a great idea mum, I can get Misty to take her shopping, Brock will probably be going to get supplies so I can ask him to get some picnic stuff aswel while I'm doing my gym battle." Ash said.

Just then he heard the zip start to open on his tent.

"I gotta go mum I'll call you tomorrow." Ash said"Okay bye sweetie." Delia said.

Ash hung up just as zoe finished opening the tent and she saw Ash sitting there in nothing but his boxers.

She blushed a little. "About time you woke up breakfast is ready." Zoe said while still blushing.

"Thanks Zoe. I'll be out in abit. By the way while I'm having my gym battle why do you take misty shopping plus u will need something beautiful to wear when I take you somewhere after my battle." Ash said.

"Where you gonna take me." Zoe said getting excited.

"It's a surprise." Ash replied while getting dressed.

He was then tackled by Zoe "please tell me please." She said.

"Nope you will have to wait till later to find out." Ash said

Zoe then pouted and got off him then left the tent wearing his hat, ash soon followed her.

After breakfast they packed everything up and started walking towards Cerulean city.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Misty asked.

"To Cerulean city to get my next badge." Ash replied

"You don't wanna go there wouldn't Vermillion city be better and it's right next to the ocean." Misty said.

"Why would I wanna go there?" Ash asked a little confused

"Because it's full of scary ghost pokemon." Misty said pulling a silly face.

"Let's go then." Ash said.

"Really." Misty replied.

"To Cerulean city and you don't have to come with me to the gym if you don't wanna see your sisters you can always go clothes shopping with Zoe if you want." Ash said.

Mistys head dropped down and then shot back up in surprise.

"How did you know me and my sisters are the gym leaders of the Cerulean city gym?" Misty asked.

"I did my research on the gyms before I started my journey." Ash said

* * *

They then reach the outskirts of the city

"So what's everyone doing then?" Brock asked.

"Well I gotta go to the pokemon centre to switch pokemon and pick something up that Sabrina sent me." Ash said.

"Me and Zoe and gonna go shopping." Misty said with a smile

"Het what's going on over there." Zoe said pointing to the large crowd that had gathered around a store front.

"Why don't we find out." Ash said taking hold of Zoe's hand .

As they made their way through the crowd of people they spotted an officer Jenny.

"Jenny what's going on here?" Ash asked her.

Before she could reply Ash was pushed out the way by Brock.

"Hello beautiful since I'm new in town why don't you show me around." Brock said taking her hand.

And before she could reply a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his ear.

"I better cart you off before she does." Misty said pulling him away.

"Ow misty that's my ear." Brock said.

Ash and Zoe just sweat dropped.

"Ash I was gonna say this place was robbed but what makes it weird is they didn't steal any money just a vacuum and a giant hose." Jenny said.

"Who would steal that." Ash said.

"I don't know. But what I do know is I don't have time to play guessing games." She replied pushing Ash and Zoe away.

Just then misty turned up with a large mallet in her hands scaring the hell outta Ash and Zoe.

"Where did that mallet come from." Zoe said to Ash.

"I have no idea and I don't think I wanna know." Ash said back to Zoe.

Just then Brock appeared with a massive bump on his head.

"Shall we go find the pokemon centre." Brock said.

"Yea okay I need to ring professor oak anyway." Ash said.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at the pokemon and Brock went into flirt mode.

"Aw nurse joy now that you have finished examine the pokemon maybe you could." He was cut off by Misty grabbing his ear.

"The only person who should examine you is a psychiatrist." Misty said pulling him away.

Ash and Zoe sweat dropped again.

"Nurse joy could we please have two room." Ash finally said.

"Of course here you go." She said handing Ash two room keys.

"Thank you. By the way did anything from saffron city turn up for me?" Ash asked.

"Yes hang on a minute." Nurse joy said. She then disappeared into the back.

While they was waiting Ash passed a room key to Zoe and his credit card.

"Go treat yourself." Ash said.

Zoe just looked at him and then hugged him to death.

"Ow thank you ash." Zoe said.

"That's ok plus you need to look beautiful for our date later." Ash said while hugging her back.

"DDDDDATE." Zoe finally managed to say.

"Yea it's about time I took my beautiful girl out." Ash said.

Zoe just stood there blushing at what Ash said. Just then Misty and Brock came back.

"So what are you doing now?" Misty asked.

Before Ash could answer Zoe cut in.

"Ash said I could go treat myself and get something for our date later and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Zoe asked Misty.

Brock started to cry. "Why does everyone else get a date but me." He said which caused Misty to hit him with her mallet.

"Brock you coming with me to the gym?" Ash asked.

I've gotta got pick up some supplies, so I will meet you after." Brock said.

"Before you go can you get me these please." Ash asked him passing him a list.

"Sure." Brock replied.

Zoe,Misty and Brock then left just to do there own thing or in Zoe's case spending as much of Ash's money as she could, nurse joy then came back into the room.

"Here you go ash." She said passing him the book.

"Thanks nurse joy." Ash said and he put the book into his bag.

Ash then went over to the video phone to ring Professor Oak.

"Hello Professor Oak speaking." The Professor said as he appeared on screen.

"Hi Professor it's Ash." Ash said.

"Aw Ash what can I do for you?" The Professor asked.

"I would like to swap some pokemon around." Ash said.

Which pokemon do you wanna swap?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well I'll swap Rattata for Eevee and I'll sent Spearow back aswel." Ash said.

"I'll just go get." Before he could finish what he was saying he was tackled by a brown blur.

"I guess she heard me." Ash said while laughing.

"Indeed." Professor Oak said.

He then returned eevee to her pokeball.

"Are you ready." Professor Oak said.

"Yep Rattata and Spearow are ready to be sent back to you." Ash said placing both poke allied in the transfer pod they then disappeared and was replace with just one ball.

"Eevee is here Professor." Ash said holding up eevee's pokeball.

"Is there anything else you wanted?" The Professor asked.

"No thank you." Ash said with eevee on his lap because she let herself out.

"Okay then bye." Professor oak said.

"Bye." Ash said hanging up.

"Well eevee let's see what moves you know." Ash said taking out his pokedex.

* * *

**Eevee**:The evolution pokemon.

A rare pokemon that adapts to harsh environments

by talking on different evolutionary forms.

**Ability**: Adaptability. **Gender**: Female.

**Moveset**: Helping Hand,Tackle,Baby-Doll Eyes,Swift,

Quick Attack,Bite,Covet,Shadow Ball,Dig,Hidden Power and

Trump Card. Please note trump card is an egg move.

* * *

"Wow eevee I forgot how strong you are." Ash said stroking her behind the ear.

* * *

Meanwhile with Zoe and Misty they had reached the first of many stores they would visit. Zoe then noticed this blue and black dress.

"Hey Misty what do you think about that dress?" Zoe asked.

"I like it are you gonna buy it." Misty said.

"Yea." Zoe said as she picked it up and then walked over to where the bikini's and underwear was.

"Hey Misty do you think Ash would like to see me in these." Zoe said holding up some very saucy underwear.

Misty stood there thinking "what goes on in that tent."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Zoe said reading Mistys thoughts.

Zoe bought them and the dress and they then left the store.

"So where know?" Misty asked.

"Um shoe shopping next I think." Zoe said.

* * *

Back with ash as he was walking around looking for the gym.

"Wish I has asked Misty where the gym was." Ash said.

'Pika' 'eevee' both Pikachu and eevee said.

Ten minutes later ash found the gym and as he entered he could hear cheering coming from the pool area.

"I wonder what's going on." Ash said to Pikachu he had returned eevee to her pokeball.

Pikachu just shrugged his shoulders.

Ash then decided to look around to see if he could see anyone.

"This is meant to be a gym but all I see is posters for water shows. Misty isn't going to like this." Ash said.

He was then standing infront of a very large fish tank, when he heard three female voices he then turned around to see three very beautiful girls walking towards him 'zoe is better looking then them three' he thought to himself.

"Excuse me but are by any chance Daisy,Lily and Violet Waterflower?" Ash asked them.

"Like yea but we don't do interviews." Said Lily.

"Or autographs." Violet said.

"I'm not here for a interview or autograph." Ash said.

"Then like why are you here?" Daisy asked.

"I'm here for a gym battle." Ash said.

"We're like totally not in the mood for gym battles." Daisy said.

"We like got beaten three times all ready by trainers from a nowhere place called pallet town." Violet said.

"And the only pokemon we have is a Goldeen." Lily said.

"But we k ow what you want come with use." Lily said as they walked towards the pool area.

* * *

Once they got to the pool.

"Ow Seel." Daisy said.

Just then a pokemon jumped out of the pool ash then took out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

* * *

**Seel**:The sea lion Pokemon.

A pokemon that lives on icebergs. It swims in the

sea using the point on its head to break the ice.

* * *

Seel then opened its mouth and on its tongue was a Cascade Badge.

"Here this is ŵant you want so take it." Daisy said offering Ash the badge.

"Not thank you I rather earn my badges thank you." Ash said about to walk away.

"Go on take it." Violet said.

Just then they heard someone shout.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE." They heard.

They turned to see Misty and Zoe standing in bleachers.

"Misty what are you doing here?" Ash asked a little shocked.

"Well I was shopping with Zoe when I heard.

* * *

Flashback

Misty and Zoe was now in their fourth shop, Zoe had bought three new pairs of jeans, some shorts and t-shirts for Ash, about ten different tops,that very expensive dress, and about twenty pairs of shoes and a couple of bags were full of underwear.

"I hear the Gym is giving away free badges." They heard someone say behind them.

"I heard they was more interest in doing their water shows." They heard another person say.

Misty was really mad now.

"How dare those three sisters of mine ruin the gyms reputation." Misty said so only Zoe could hear her.

"What are you gonna do Misty?" Zoe asked.

"I'm gonna sort out those sisters of mine." Misty said.

"But we haven't finished shopping yet." Zoe said but it was to late Misty had already left.

"Can we drop these bags off first?" Zoe asked catching up to Misty.

They made a quick stop at the pokemon centre so Zoe could drop her bags off and then they carried on towards the gym. Once they got inside they heard voice coming from the pool area. Once they entered they saw Mistys sister tring to give a badge to Ash.

"Hold it right there." Misty shouted.

Ends Flashback

* * *

"What are you tring to do ruin the gym?" Misty asked.

"Misty you left here pretty mad and promising never to come back until you was a water pokemon master." Violet said.

"Yes I did say that, the only reason I'm here is because he wanted to come." Misty said pointing to Ash.

"Well he isn't who I would pick as a boyfriend but then your no catch yourself." Lily said.

Ash had to hold Zoe back from beating both Lily and Violet up.

"He isn't my boyfriend he's Zoe's." Misty said.

She then turned to ash.

If you want the Cascade badge then you will have to battle me." Misty said.

"Are you sure Misty." Ash said.

"Do you want the badge or not." Misty said.

Ash just nodded his head.

They then took their places at each end of the pool.

* * *

"This battle between gym leader Misty Waterflower and the challenger Ash Ketchum will be 2vs2. Only the challenger may switch pokemon. Please release your first pokemon." Daisy said.

"Go Staryu.' Misty said.

"Go Eevee." Ash said.

As soon as Eevee came out of her ball everyone just awed at how cute she is.

"The battle between Staryu and Eevee will now begin."Daisy said.

"Eevee use shadow ball." Ash said.

"Staryu dodge and use rapid spin." Misty said.

"Quickly dodge and use trump card." Ash said

Eevee managed to dodge the attack and score a direct hit with trump card.

"Try another shadow ball." Ash said

Which scored another a direct hit and caused Staryu's gem to starts flashing.

"Ow no Staryu is hurt." Misty said.

"How can you tell it doesn't have a face." Ash said.

"Because i'm sensitive to others feelings." Misty shouted at him.

"Do you think Misty can win?" Violet asked Lily.

"I don't know that Eevee is very strong and very well trained." Lily said.

"Use quick attack and then tackle." Ash said.

Misty told Staryu to dodge but it was to tired and both attacks hit causing it to faint.

"Staryu is unable to battle Eevee is the winner please choose your next pokemon." Daisy said.

Misty then recalled Staryu and took out another pokeball.

"Go Starmie." Misty said.

"The battle between Starmie and Eevee will now begin." Daisy said.

Half way through the battle and both pokemon was heavily panting just as Ash was about to call an attack there was a long bang and smoke covered the arena.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Eevee quickly get over to where Zoe is." Ash said. "What do you guys want." He then said.

"We are here for all the water pokemon." Jessie said as a giant hose landed in the pool and started started to suck up the water.

"Hey that's our water." Lily said.

"Your right I should give it back." Meowth said as he out the pump in reverse, which caused it to shoot the water upwards soaking everyone. He then pulled the lever back down and started to suck the water up again. A wave came across and and knocked zoe into the water.

"Zoe." Ash shouted as he jumped into the water to go after her.

Eevee looked on helpless and worried cos zoe had bin like a mother to her. All of a sudden she was enveloped in a white light everyone looked shocked at what was happening, after the light died down standing there was a pokemon know one had ever seen.

"Sylveon." The pokemon said as she open her eyes and then quickly fired an attack causing team rocket and there machine to blast off.

"Looks likes Team Rocket is blasting off again." They shouted as they disappeared into the sky.

Misty then helped ash out the pool while Daisy helped Zoe out.

Ash was then tackled by a pink and white blur.

"Eevee is that you?" Ash asked resulting in sylveon licking him.

Ash then pulled out his pokedex and scanned her.

* * *

**Sylveon**: The Intertwining Pokemon.

One of the evolved forms of Eevee.

It's wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its

Beloved trainer and walks beside him or her.

Upon evolving Sylveon has learned

Fairy wind, Moonblast and Dazzling gem.

It's ability is now Pixilate.

* * *

"Wow Sylveon your beautiful and strong and since you are know A fairy type would you like a name?" Ash asked.

Sylveon sat there and nodded.

"What do you think to the name Tinkerbell?" Ash asked.

She just jumped on him and licked his face.

Everyone laughed at what was happening.

"I guess I don't get the badge now." Ash said

"Wrong." daisy said as she handing ash the badge.

"Hey how come he gets the badge he didn't win." Misty whined.

"True but he's Eevee was gonna win the match before team rocket showed up." Daisy said.

"Ow okay." Misty said.

* * *

They was now outside the gym waiting for Brock and zoe who had gone back to the pokemon centre to get changed.

"So how did it go?" Brock asked once he turned up.

"See for yourself." Ash said showing Brock the badge.

"So what are we doing know?" Brock asked

"Well I'm waiting for Zoe speaking of which did you get everything on the list I gave you?" Ash asked.

"Yea here you go." Brock said handing Ash a picnic basket.

Just then Zoe turned up wearing the blue and black dress with a pair of blue high heels.

"You ready to go ash." Zoe said.

Ash just looked at Zoe unable to speak, Brock then nudged Ash.

"Yea what did you say." Ash said.

"You ready to go?" Zoe asked him again.

"Yea by the way you look amazingly beautiful." Ash said holding out his hand.

"Thank you." Zoe said while blushing and taking Ash's hand.

"So where are we going?" Zoe asked.

"We are going to Cerulean Cape for a picnic." Ash said.

* * *

Once they reached where they was going ash laid down the blanket and they started to eat ash feeding zoe some of his food while she did the same to Ash.

Acouple of hours later we find them laying on the blanket looking up at the starts cuddling.

"I had a wonderful night." Zoe said cuddling closer to Ash.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it maybe we could do this more often then." Ash said.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Zoe asked.

"Yes I am." Ash replied.

"My answer is yes by the way." Zoe said

After a little while longer Ash could hear light breathing coming from beside him, he looked over and saw Zoe's had resting on his shoulder as she slept.

"Goodnight Zoe." Ash whispered as he kissed her forehead and then feel asleep aswel.

Unknown to Ash was that Zoe had a smile on her face.


End file.
